


Greta and the Forest Inspector

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Compliant, DWSA - Freeform, F/M, please read notes before consumtion, so be careful, theres some dubious consent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Greta Brandenburg’s childhood ended on her back at the park outside her old grammar school.“Please I- don’t!” Friedrich Pfälle was so handsome.“It’s just me, Greta. It’s ok” Greta had finally gotten him to notice her.“We can’t” Whatever he was doing, she didn’t like it. She wanted to go back to hand holding by the stream and chaste cheek kisses. This didn’t feel right.orWhy mama felt Greta marrying that forest inspector was a little improper.





	Greta and the Forest Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll I wrote this on an airplane. It's kind of implied in SA that Greta's having a child out of wedlock as she's marrying that forest inspector and they're decking the entire sanctuary i orchids and chrysanthemums, etc. Because of the time period since she's in Mama Who bore Me Reprise in DWSA, I figured she probably doesn't have a lot of sexual knowledge. I wanted to explore her character and I figured she experienced something similar to what Wendla did. Pfälle is the forest inspector's last name in the play adaptation I read and Frederich was a german named I picked. It's his first name now because I said so. Tw for dubious consent/rape and slut shaming.

Greta Brandenburg’s childhood ended on her back at the park outside her old grammar school.

“Please I- don’t!” Friedrich Pfälle was so handsome.

“It’s just me, Greta. It’s okay.” Greta had finally gotten him to notice her.

“We can’t.” Whatever he was doing, she didn’t like it. She wanted to go back to hand holding by the stream and chaste cheek kisses. This didn’t feel right.

“Why not?” Friedrich’s eyes looked so sad when she pulled away. He wanted Greta to let him touch her.

“We’re not supposed to! Father Kaulbautch says-“ Friedrich cut her off.

“Greta, we’re eighteen now. Surely you can’t let Father Kaulbautch dictate everything you do.”

Fredrich’s eyes were dark with lust. This was something special he wanted to do, she knew that much. Greta couldn’t let him down.

“Please, Greta. Please.”

Greta let Fredrich kiss her again. His hands started to wander upward and touch her breast. She pulled away fast.

“No.” The dark protected Greta from being seen and nothing else.

“It’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Greta let Friedrich touch her breast. She knew she shouldn’t and that it was very wrong. Greta wanted him to stop so badly. But what if Friedrich never spoke to her again? Greta needed to marry him, she’d had her heart set on it since she was six.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Greta didn’t know if the whimper she made in response was pleasure or fear. There was something hard pressing against her leg and she wondered what he could have put in his pocket. His hands were on her thighs as they kissed. His hands moved up and up until suddenly Greta gasped.

“Does that feel good?”

It did, whatever he was doing. She wanted him to stop, but it did feel good. She nodded.

“Yes, there that’s-” she gasped again. She didn’t know her body could produce so much of this desperate, needy, fearful feeling. He pulled her drawers down and put two fingers in her. She inhaled sharply in pain and pleasure.

“Oh God, that’s-”

Then Friedrich stopped. Maybe that was it, maybe it was over. But then he was was taking his pants off. Greta sat up a little to see what he was doing. She caught a glimpse of him naked before he pushed himself inside her and she tensed up. Greta screamed out his name because she didn’t know what to else do.

 

Friedrich walked Greta home through the newly-formed fog. It was thick, kind of fog that made everything around you unclear. Friedrich held Greta’s hand but didn’t looked at her. He kissed her goodbye on her doorstep before disappearing into the mist.

 

Greta cried into her pillow that night. She had to lie to her mama about where she had been. She’d never lied before. Everything that happened with Friedrich was so wrong. She wasn’t supposed to do that but she did anyway. Greta wasn’t supposed to let Friedrich touch her. She had been such a bad girl and would go to hell for certain now.

* * *

 Mama turned pale as a ghost.

“What is it, Mama?” The doctor said she had anemia that could be cured. What did he whisper to mama that was so bad?

“Greta, my God. What have you done?” Mama’s voice wavered when she spoke.

“I don’t know.”

“We’re going home right now.”

“But mama, I-" Greta was met with a harsh slap across her face.

“Don’t you say another word!” Mama screamed. Greta felt her eyes well up with tears but kept her head down as they left the clinic.

As soon as they were home Greta was shut in her room. She listened through her door to what Mama and Papa were saying.

“-pregnancy. Goddamn her!” Mama hissed.

“What do you mean pregnancy?!” Papa’s voice was low and angry in disbelief.

“She’s going to have a child, you ass! What else would I mean!?” Mama’s voice was getting louder in frustration.

Greta’s door burst open. Before she could react her father grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

“Who is it?” He screamed at her. “Who’s the father?”

Greta stuttered in shock before he smacked her face.

“Who? Who was it you little slut?!”

Greta was so angry, she hadn’t done anything and Papa was hitting her.

“I don’t know what-“ he hit her again.

“Stop it!” Mama screamed. She shoved him away before screaming at him.

“Do you think you’ll get an answer if you keep hitting her?” Mama yelled.

“What should I do? Coax it out of the little whore?” Greta’s Papa screamed back in blind anger.

Greta didn’t cry, just sat there in shock. Mama and Papa never yelled at each other in front of her.

“Greta, you need to tell us who it is.” Mama tried to stay calm as she asked, but Greta could tell she wanted to yell.

“Who what is?” Greta asked, frightened for her life.

“The father! You’re going to have a child!” Mama cried in desperation.

A child? But how?

“But I’m not married!” Greta shouted.

“Exactly! We need a name, Greta.”

How did- oh. Oh god, it was him. That’s what Fredrich did.

“Oh God.” Greta wanted to cry forever. She wanted to disappear.

“Who is it? Tell me this instant!” Mama was crying now. She was begging Greta to tell her.

“My God, why didn’t you tell me everything!?” Another slap. Greta sat down on her bed.

“Johann Sommer?” Mama tried.

Greta shook her head.

“Elbert Rilow?”

“No” Greta whispered.

“Friedrich Pfälle?”

Greta’s tears finally came at his name.

“Greta? Friedrich Pfälle?” Mama scolded Greta, tears choking her.

Greta could only weakly nod as tears clouded her vision. The door slammed shut and she was alone. She collapsed into her pillows and wept until sleep came.

* * *

 

“-the Brandenburg girl-“

“-with child-“

“-but she’s not married?”

“-whore-“

“-temptress-“

“-slut-“

It was all Greta heard for the next few weeks. Mama only let her leave the house for church. Greta did her best to hold her head high when she heard the people whispering. She knew it was improper to be engaged to a forest inspector. That’s what Fredrich was now. He was below her socially but they were engaged. It was what she had always wanted, right? She loved Fredrich and always had. Now they could be together with their child. Friedrich was so happy when Greta told him. He picked her up and spun her around like in a story book. She was so afraid he would hit her like Papa had, but he was happy. He told her he was scared too, but he was happy Greta was carrying their child. His reaction had made the pregnancy and engagement easier. Even if Fredrich had been angry, she couldn’t resent the child she was carrying. That baby was a tiny her. She could build such a wonderful world for that baby.

 

She felt tears prick at her eyes when she and Mama picked out the orchids and chrysanthemums for the sanctuary they’d be wed at. Greta blinked them away and smiled. She was getting married and this was a happy time, not something to cry about.

 

Greta wanted to cry the morning of the wedding. When she had her wedding gown on there was only a small bulge in her belly. The gown was altered for it, it just looked like she’d had a big breakfast. Most everyone in town knew about the baby now. Greta didn’t see why they needed to hide it.

 

She did cry looking in the mirror. She looked so grown up in her dress. Greta had to go be a wife and a mother now. No more playing by the stream with her girlfriends, no more picking flowers or skipping stones on the lake. Childhood was over and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

Mama’s arms were around her now.

“It’s ok Greta dear, don’t cry. You look so lovely. I know, a woman’s wedding day is one of the best in her life. You much be so happy!”

Yes; that’s all it was. She was so happy to be marrying the man of her dreams and having his child. They would build a beautiful life together for their baby. Everything would be okay.

 

Greta blinked back her tears and forced a smile as Papa walled her down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
